


Accident Airways

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Embarrassment, Friendship, Urination, partial wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Doctor drinks one too many cans of a new soda drink, containing a *very* affecting substance.





	1. Reading Labels

“Are you sure?” Rose asked him, sceptically.

“Rose, for the last time, Time Lord biology dictates I don’t need the loo more than once every 3 days. And that time hasn’t passed yet,” The Doctor insisted.

“ Still, it’s a long flight. And you’ve told me yourself that the time it takes for your bladder to fill up varies. How does it feel right now?” Rose asked.

“ Sort of tickles, slightly. Actually, I think I _do_ need to go, just a little,” The Doctor remarked, walking into the toilets.

  


The Doctor woke up from his nap due to the sound of the drink cart rolling down the aisle towards them. He ordered a fancy new fruit drink, while Rose just kept on reading. For

some reason, the more he drank, the more he felt like needing to drink another can. So he did. And another one. At the end of the third can, Rose noticed his chugging.

“Wow, you’re really thirsty, huh,” she remarked amusedly.

“Yeah, apparently,” the Doctor replied, as surprised as she was.

Rose grabbed the unfamiliar van and studied the ingredients.

“It’s sponsored by the government,” she mused as she began to list the ingredients. One, in particular nearly gave the Doctor a hearts-attack.

“Radolin..,” she muttered out loud. The Doctor’s eyes widened.

“WHAT did you say?! _Radolin_?!” The Doctor asked with a startled yelp. Rose nodded, showing the name on the can. The Doctor threw it on his tray table, and put his head on his lap, shaking it with self-deprecating disbelief.

“Why, oh why, did I have to drink THAT?..” the Doctor wailed quietly.

“What’s Radolin?” Rose asked.

The Doctor looked at her nervously. “To humans, not much, just a random chemical compound, but to Time Lords.. it’s a high strength _diuretic_ ,” he explained.

“How long does it take to work?” Rose asked.

“Any minute now,” the doctor answered. By it was actually any _second,_ as his answer was followed by an intense spasm from his bladder. The Doctor squeezed his thighs shut.

« _This_ minute for instance,” he remarked.

The Doctor ran to the toilet in the back of the plane. But it was occupied. He checked the front, no toilet existed.

He sat back down in his seat, squirming vigorously.

“Uh oh. Oh no..” the Doctor spat out as a quick spasm made him spring a slight _leak_ for a moment. A hand shot to his crotch, stopping the flow. The Doctor whimpered at the slight pain.

“Is it hurting you?!” Rose asked with concern.

The Doctor nodded, in agony. He quickly attempted to move, but this was met by another longer stream of urine flooding his underpants.

“And now I can’t move” he stated, panicked yet calm.

“Just let it go,” Rose suggested, stroking his back.

“NUH-UH!” The Doctor rejected this option firmly.

His bladder, on the other hand, loved this idea. A while later, it began to slowly empty itself.

The Doctor felt another trickle start, and put both his hands in his crotch. But it didn’t do anything. The urination continued.

“Oh no, no no no NO..” The Doctor exclaimed, realizing that it was _too late.._ it had started. The Doctor removed his hands, as the floodgates opened completely, letting pee flow freely into his trousers. He closed his eyes in defeat, beginning to cry small tears in frustration. His hands were clamped down on the armrests, as he simply took in the sensation of his urine soaking through his trousers, down to his feet. Once a clearly tangible puddle had formed, the Doctor was finally finished going. He sighed in sad relief.

“There you go. Feel better?” Rose asked, putting an arm around him, smiling reassuringly.

“Mm,” he muttered, managing a slight smile, accepting what his bladder did.

“It’ll be alright. It was just an accident, they happen. And your bladder is pleased with it,” Rose reassured him, stroking his back once more. The widely blushing Doctor nodded.

“I’ve got a spare pair of my mum’s jeans you can wear,” Rose told him, grabbing it from her steed bag. “Just put it on without pants, it’s fine. Come on, the toilet’s free, you can go change and clean up,” she instructed, pointing at the now unoccupied toilet.

“Thanks,” The Doctor replied gratefully, grabbing the trousers, and walking towards the toilet.

He wiped himself down with toilet paper and soap, and got redressed. Still sullen, but a bit more comfortable, he returned. The rest of the flight continued with more positive conversation.

The End.


	2. Most Blokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose says it happens to most blokes. Though, she probably didn't mean _repetetively_..

The Doctor and Rose were in a restaurant for the 1 month anniversary of his regeneration. It was special mostly only to her, as she had never seen it before, and _slightly_ special to him, considering it was the first regeneration since the Time War.

He took another sip of water, before squeezing his thighs together as the sensation of needing to _pee_ hit him. The Doctor turned his head around looking for the toilet. 

“What are you looking for?” Rose questioned, at his ostrich impression.

“The toilets,” the Doctor answered, raising his eyebrows awkwardly.

“Behind you, over there,” Rose pointed out a semi-obscure sign in the upper right corner from their table. 

“Right, back in a moment,” The Doctor stood, requesting that she under no circumstances begun eating before him, and walked quickly down the stairs to the loo. 

He sighed in relief as he detected that his bladder was done emptying. He zipped up and washed his hands, walking back to the table, completely unsuspecting. 

“Suggest you lay off the drinks, unless you want to go back down there,” Rose suggested, pointing at the champagne that had arrived in his absence. Taking a careful sip in heed of her warning, the Doctor proceeded to explain Time Lord biology.

“Actually it doesn’t work that way. Being a Time Lord means alcohol doesn’t affect me.”

Rose’s eyes widened in disbelief. “Wait, you’re saying you can’t get drunk?” 

“Well, not from _alcohol_. I do get drunk on ginger beer,” The Doctor explained.

“ _Ginger_ beer? You get drunk from fake beer?” Rose asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Anything with ginger in it,” he confirmed with a nod. 

_Later.._

At the end of their meal, the Doctor stood up first, putting his large coat on, left wide open. As Rose rose from her seat, she noticed it. A small, but nevertheless _visible,_ wet spot on the upper right side of the Doctor’s trousers. She smirked.

“Faulty tap splashing?” 

The Doctor looked down on himself, eyes widening in shock. He quickly shut his coat tightly, muttering “Bollocks! No, no, no no, no! Oh, Blimey..”

“No, wasn’t the tap,” he admitted with a blush. 

“It’s alright, happens to just about every bloke,” Rose assures him with a smile. 

“Really?” The Doctor questioned, curiously as they left the restaurant.

“Yeah. You just pulled out too early, like leaving the theatre during the _intermission_ ” Rose explained, speaking in metaphors. 

“You know, guess I shouldn’t be surprised. It’s not the first time, come to think of it. Think it’s to do with the size of my bladder. It’s bigger than a human’s. Enough so, that every once in a while, if it’s full enough, my bladder ‘stops for breath’ near the end. Just long enough for me to mistake it for finishing,” The Doctor stated, rolling his eyes. 

The Doctor assumed this was the only such _instance_ for a while. He was wrong.

* * *

A few days later they returned, as an attempt to get a meal with a happy ending. Or at least, less embarrassing. 

At the earliest opportunity, the Doctor scuttled off to the loo, as it had been the correct number of days. Once again, the Doctor zipped up when he _thought_ he was done. Luckily, this time ‘round, he became aware of it faster. He sighed contently while washing his hands, feeling a strange sense of _relief_ down there...the Doctor looked down, to see he was still peeing. 

“No, no, no, no!” he yelped suddenly, hurryingly pulling himself out again in an attempt to send the urine going in the right location. But as he pushed, properly checking, it was clear that he was already _truly_ finished going. With a sigh, he grabbed as many paper towels as he could, drying the front of his trousers thoroughly. Unfortunately, his coat was back at the table. 

The Doctor emerged at the top of the stairs, hurrying over to Rose, sitting down before she could notice. 

“All good?” Rose asked with a small frown.

“Yeah yeah. Food not here yet?” the Doctor replied, instinctively moving his right leg closer to his left, more hidden away from the view of the other tables, flicking his eyes from side to side, making sure no one was looking at, could see, or _had_ seen the wet spot.

“What’s with you? Spider in the loo, or something?” Rose joked, as a response to the Doctor’s sudden onset paranoia. 

“No, that would’ve at least given me an excuse,” The Doctor half-muttered. 

“What’d you mean by that?” she asked, confused.

“It happened again,” the Doctor replied simply and quietly. 

“What did?”

“The thing that ‘happens to almost every bloke’,” he explained. “Misjudged an _intermission_ ,”

“Oh, that blows,“ Rose remarked in sympathy, assuring him that she barely noticed it. 

* * *

The third time was the last straw. 

The Doctor was just getting ready for another abnormal adventure, when he once again noticed the spot that had been created on his nice brown slacks. As he was in the TARDIS, he just muttered “bloody hell,” and changed the bottom half of his outfit as quickly as he could.

“What took so long?” Rose asked, standing at the doors.

“Don’t want to talk about it,” he replied offhandedly, practically _flying_ out the door.

As they were walking through the apple grass of New Earth, the Doctor finished mulling over this embarrassing pattern that was developing. 

“Something’s seriously wrong with my body,” he remarked out-of-the-blue.

“What makes you say that?” Rose asked.

“I was late getting ready because it happened _again,_ ” The Doctor admitted in frustration. “The ‘hasty’ finish,” he added gesturing vaguely to his trousers. 

“Hmm, that _is_ odd,” Rose noted in equal curiosity.

“There’s gotta be a logical explanation,” The Doctor stated confidently, planning to check himself out in the medbay later.


	3. Missed Medicine Lecture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A connection is discovered.

The Doctor, naked from the waist down, pulled the scanner device down in front of his crotch. A little beep, and a picture emerged on the screen.

“Wait. What?!” he remarked in confusion. Rose, listening outside the door, asked if he could get redressed so they could talk. He complied. 

“What was the result?” she asked. 

“I don’t get it, but..it says I’ve still got Radolin,  _ the diuretic _ , in my system,” the replied. 

“How is that possible? It’s been many days now,” Rose remarked. 

“That’s just what I thought, but..” as he waved at the screen, the Doctor suddenly remembered an old lecture from long ago..

“Oh! OH! Of course. I  _ had  _ forgotten something,” the Doctor exclaimed in realization. 

“Forgot what?!” Rose inquired.

“I wondered if I’d forgotten a time when Borusa explained the phenomenon of the ‘trick finish’, hence the embarrassment compared to the prevalence,” the Doctor began to retell, about his past. 

“And I did, but that wasn’t the main focus of the lecture I missed, or _fell asleep during_ , more accurately. It was a medical seminar on the features of diuretics. You see, **Radolin** _lingers_ in your system for a few days, as it’s designed for thoroughly rinsing out your insides, sometimes in the circumstance of serious urinary retention. The plane was just the beginning, this is the aftermath,” the Doctor explained. 

“Who’s Borusa, and what do we do now?” Rose asked a two-fold question. 

“He was my teacher at the Academy, the school I went to as a child/young adult. And what I do now, is stay in this TARDIS to slowly get rid of the rest of the Radolin,  _ ensuring _ no ‘accidents’,” said the Doctor. 

“And I’ll keep strange government-sponsored drinks out of your impulsive hands in the future,” Rose joked. Just a few days and some additional pushing of sphincter muscles later, the diuretic was fully out of his system, and well as, to the Doctor’s great relief, several litres of comfortably released urine. 

The End.


End file.
